So Close
by StarCloud-Chan
Summary: It's Kimiko's birthday, and Toushiro looks for a gift for her! How do things turn out? Songfic, ToushiroxOC


So... I took a break, kinda... I just thought of a songfic, so yeah. I hope you like! WELL YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR I WILL KI- Umm... nevermind that... anyways, here is the story... one-shot... thingy... BUT FIRST THE DISCLAIMER.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only my OC Kimiko Takahashi. Woot.**

**So Close**

**

* * *

**

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me_

Kimiko was one to be cold, harsh and straightforward. Until she met her new taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro. She was put as the new Third Seat of Division Ten. He melted her cold wall, and immediatley Kimiko fell for him. Hard. Toushiro, not even noticing, would just be oblivious to everything. Even when Matsumoto kept pestering him about it.

_Dont know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

"Hitsugaya-taicho, here are the papers." Kimiko said, not coldly like usual but more gentle, and soft. Toushiro nodded.

"Arigatou, Takahashi." Toushiro replied, not even noticing her tone. Kimiko drooped a bit, but regained her composure a moment later. Her black bangs covered her eyes, which were showing hurt, frustration, and sadness. She didn't dare let anyone see her like this. Clenching her fists, she walked out.

_I can't help myself  
Everytime I see your face  
And if we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind_

Why was he like this? He, the Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth Squad, wielder of the strongest ice zanpakuto, was falling for his own Third Seat, Kimiko Takahashi. He always wondered why whenever he would reply 'Arigatou', she would hide her eyes with her bangs. He'd seen her eyes under there before, and he noticed the frustration. Why? He sighed and continued his paperwork. Girls were so confusing.

_I think that I might be goin crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away_

Kimiko walked around the halls, thinking. Her captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya, was like a face out of a magazine. He was perfect, well close. Everybody had flaws. She knew that Toushiro had feelings for Momo Hinamori, but hadn't concluded that they love each other. Of course, they could, since her captain seemed to not even find an interest in her. She sighed and kept on walking. Boys were so confusing.

_I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh oh oh_

Toushiro decided. He knew it was a day before Kimiko's birthday, and he thought of a nice gift. A necklace, a book, anything! He remembered Kimiko's zanpakuto was plant-based, and it created rose illusions... roses... Roses! A bouquet of roses would do good... hopefully. He rushed out of his office, searching for a florist. Meanwhile, Kimiko walked around the Tenth Division, sighing every now and then. Tomorrow was her birthday... joy... and most of the Tenth Division knew about her crush, so they might tell _him _that she likes him. A lot.

_I can't help myself  
Now mt secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And if we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind_

Today was the day, Kimiko's birthday. She awoke to a surprise birthday, but saddened when she didn't see a certain white-haired captain. The celebration stretched on for hours until the sun fell. Everyone bid farewell, and they left. Kimiko sighed and walked outside. She had wore a rosy red kimono with roses near the corner, which complimented her zanpakuto since it was kinda like a rose type. "Kimiko... you look beautiful." A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

_I think that I might be goin crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away_

Kimiko turned swiftly, wondering if that voice belonged to who she thought it was. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted her crush; standing in his captain's robe, holding something behind his back with a faint blush sprinkling his cheeks. Kimiko blushed furiously, and bowed. "D-Domo arigatou, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Toushiro. Just Toushiro."

_I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine_

"H-hai, T-Toushiro-san." Kimiko replied. Her blush grew as Toushiro walked over, a faint smile on his lips. "Too honorific. Try something else..." Toushiro said gently, a few feet from Kimiko. "Toushiro-kun... h-hai." Kimiko smiled, her blush still present. Toushiro, with a fluent swept his hands out to show a beautiful bouquet of roses. They were fresh, and smelled sweet. Toushiro fumbled awkwardly, and Kimiko took the roses carefully.

"Domo arigatou, Toushiro-kun..." Kimiko murmured, smelling her beautiful array of roses. She smiled wide; she loved this gift. "One more thing, Kimiko-chan..." Toushiro walked closer.

"Happy birthday, Kimiko-chan..." Toushiro pressed his lips against Kimiko's, eyes shut closed, afraid of her reaction. He was thrilled as she kissed back. He pulled back a little, stroking her hair.

"Aishiteru, Kimiko-chan..."

"You too, Toushiro-kun..."

_I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And if we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away..._

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

Hoped you liked it! Review! Oh, i do not own the song used! It's called 'So Close' by Jennete McCurdy, if you wanted to know it.

-StarCloud-Chan, signing out


End file.
